1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a concentric cross mechanism for transiting torsion, and in particular to a concentric cross mechanism used for an automatic door. The torsion generated by the force-generating mechanism is transmitted vertically and outputted to open the door. Furthermore, the torsion is outputted to scroll springs on the other side of the first bevel gear and a reversed torsion is restored in the scroll springs. The reversed torsion is released to close the door via the first bevel gear spinning in a reverse direction. The torsion generated by the force-generating mechanism and the reversed torsion restored to the scroll spring are respectively provided for opening and closing the door through the vertical axis and a center crossed by the vertical axis and a horizontal axis.
2. Description of Prior Art
A door is a barrier that swings or folds to close an opening in a wall. The door is installed as the entry point for a room or building to restrict access. Modern technology has seen many improvements to the original and simple design of a door, making them easier or harder to pass through, and offering additional functions.
However, according to practical experience, there is still a drawback existing in the traditional automatic door. A doorstop is formed on a wall or ground to hold the door open or closed. Moreover, the doorstop is an object or device to prevent the door from opening too widely. The doorstop is obviously an impediment that blocks the path of a person walking through the doorway.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design as an effective improvement based on extensive research and thought.